Kyoji Yagumo
| romaji name = Yagumo Kyōji | english name = Kyoji Yagumo | manga debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | manga deck = | affiliation = Heartland | occupation = * Numbers Hunter * Supreme Commander of Operation Numbers Retrieval | previous occupation = Professional Duelist }} Kyoji Yagumo is a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. He is a Numbers Hunter, and was raised in an institute together with Ryoga Kamishiro. Design Appearance Kyoji has vertical cat-like eyes, and a raised light hair with one wick falling to his forehead which has a darker color. The pattern in Kyoji's attire resembles a spider, and the small balls near the neck resembles the eight eyes of one. Abilities Kyoji can implant small spiders into the hearts of other Duelists. He calls the spiders his "pets". When the Duelist is no longer of any use to him, he can use the spider to perform a Mind Crush. He can also build huge spider webs and fly with spider legs growing out of his back. Etymology "Yagumo" is written with the kanji for "cloud" (雲, Gumo), which has the same pronunciation of "spider" (グモ/くも, Gumo/''Kumo''); puns involving the two words are very common in Japanese. This could be a reference to Koji Nagumo, who besides having a very similar name, also had the nickname "The Spider". Biography History Kyoji was raised in an institute together with Shark. He and Shark were like light and shadow there, but they weren't on bad terms. Once, both he and Ryoga entered a national tournament. At there, Kyoji wanted to steal the Deck of the person who was most likely to win the tournament, but failed, and Shark took the blame for it. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Kyoji has now became a Number Hunter, hired by Mr. Heartland. At the conclusion of Yuma Tsukumo's Duel with Eviluder, Yagumo appeared supported by spider webs, introducing himself to Yuma, Shark and Kaito Tenjo as the commander of the "Numbers" collecting operation and that he'd soon be taking their Numbers. He told Eviluder that the moment he became Yagumo's subordinate, his "pet" already haunted his heart. Saying he must punish the loser, he uses the spider he had planted in Eviluder's heart to perform a Mind Crush. Yuma complains with Kyoji, who tells him he should worry with himself before the other. He asks Yuma if he really thought he could survive that fight, the "Numbers War", against him, Shark and Kaito, and told he is certain to win. Shark asked what he become and Yagumo said that Shark's gotten rude since last time they met, asking away personal questions already. He then tells him hope and despair are two sides of the same coin - the more hope a person has, the deeper their despair will be. He ends by saying that Shark's important to him, and that someday he would teach him what that means. Spider legs then grow from Kyoji's back and he leaves flying. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters